DONT GO
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Siwon dan Suho tanpa Kyuhyun, apa mereka akan bertahan? tanpa cinta dari seseorang yang begitu istimewa di hidup mereka?


Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Enjoy

.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, matanya mengitari sudut ruangan yang kini sepi, seakan tidak ada tanda kehidupan sebelumnya, langkahnya terseret menuju dapur, memanaskan air di sebuah teko lalu menyiapkan dua gelas berukuran sedang, satu berisi bubuk kopi dan cream, dan satu lagi berisi susuk bubuk coklat.

Dengan cekatan ia menuang air dari dalam teko ketika bibir aluminium itu mengeluarkan pekikan, pertanda air di dalamnya benar-benar mencapai titik didih.

Siwon kembali mendesah, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan kehilangan begitu besar saat matanya menatap sebuah pigura berukuran besar yang tergantung di atas tungku cerobong asap, gambar dirinya, seorang namja dewasa lainnya dan seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun. Siwon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Siwon meletakkan dua gelas berisi minuman berbeda rasa itu di atas meja dapur, kakinya melangkan menuju satu kamar di sebelah kamar miliknya, kamar dengan pintu berwarna biru dan nuansa kamar luar angkasa. Siwon duduk dipinggiran ranjang, menatapi anak semata wayangnya yang tidur memeluk pigura kecil dimana seorang namja manis tersenyum menggendong anak kecil. Kita sebut saja Suho, Choi Suho, yang sepertinya semalam menangis sebelum tidur, lihat saja wajahnya yang sembab dengan jejak airmata di bantalnya. Hati Siwon teriris, anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan.

"Suho chagi, hey bangun baby boy, saatnya sarapan" Siwon mengguncang perlahan bahu anaknya, Suho hanya menggeliat, lalu mengigau memanggil mommynya. Siwon tersenyum kecut. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia menggendong Suho, membiarkan anaknya itu terbangun di deoan meja makan.

"Daddy.." Suara Suho terdengar serak di telinga Siwon.

"Hm?"

"Suho rindu mommy"

Siwon menelan ludahnya, diusapnya punggung suho sebelum mendudukkan anaknya itu di kursi makan, ia membelai rambut hitam legam Suho, memberinya senyuman selamat pagi yang tidak biasa. Mata Suho berkabut, Siwon segera mengecup keduanya. Sepi, dunia mereka sepi, bahkan ini baru 2 hari dan kehilangan itu begitu terasa.

"Daddy juga merindukan mommy sayang"

Suho tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, seketika itu pula ia memeluk leher Siwon, menangis sesenggukan. Siwon bisa apa? Ia bahkan tidak menyadari airmatanya juga menetes.

Siwon melepas pelukannya, menyeka airmata di wajah bulat anaknya, wajah yang mengingatkannya kembali pada sang istri, wajah manis dan cantik itu tercetak disana. Siwon memandangi Suho.

"Hei, masih ada Daddy, arraseo, kita tidak boleh sedih seperti ini, Mommy akan jauh lebih sedih, suho mengerti?"

Mendengar kata 'Mommy sedih' Suho mengusap matanya kasar, lalu memasang senyumnya.

"Suho tidak sedih lagi Daddy"

"Bagus, sekarang kita sarapan?"

Suho mengangguk, meminum segelas susunya dan melahap sepotong roti keping dengan semangat, Siwon mengusap rambut Suho dengan tatapan sendu, matanya melirik pigura sekali lagi.

'Kyu, kami merindukanmu'

...

"Kami datang" Siwon berseru saat memasuki sebuah toko bunga dengan papan bertulis D&E di depannya, ia menurunkan Suho dari gendongannya bersama ransel kecil berbentuk pikachu milik anaknya itu, Siwon memperbaiki setelan kemejanya sebelum membalas pelukan Donghae sang pemilik toko dan Eunhyuk istrinya. Siwon memeluk lama Eunhyuk yang juga sahabat Kyuhyun, tampak namja itu berbisik padanya, menenangkan namja tampan itu, Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon, menguatkan dirinya.

"Jadi, Suho kecil bersama uncle hari ini arraseo?" Donghae menunduk, menyapa Suho yang masih memasang wajah murung. Siwon harus kembali ke kantor setelah menjemput Suho di sekolahnya, banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk selama dua hari ini.

"Ne uncle" Suho mengangguk menggamit tangan Eunhyuk yang segera membawanya menuju dapur mawar di belakang, ia sangat senang melihat Suho berbaur dengan kumpulan mawar berwarna-warni. Donghae kini menatap Siwon, wajah sahabatnya itu benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau, dasi yang tidak beraturan dan apa itu? kemeja cream dengan dasi hijau? Yang benar saja.

"Kau tampak aneh Siwon"

"Benarkah?"

Siwon terkekeh dengan wajah sendu, seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini, kau harus bangkit demi Suho, kau pasti tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan suka kau seperti ini"

Siwon memijit pangkal hidungnya, seakan menahan cairan yang siap keluar dari matanya setiap kali nama Kyuhyun disebut.

"Akan aku coba" Lirihnya, Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku titip Suho, pukul 5 akan kujemput" pamitnya, Donghae mengangguk, mengantar Siwon hingga namja itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju diantara lalu lintas.

Donghae menghela nafas.

...

Siwon lebih banyak membuat lingkaran di atas sebuah kertas yang seharusnya ia tanda tangani, membentuk begitu banyak bola-bola abstrak, melingkar-lingkar memenuhi kertas, Yesung yang duduk di depannya hanya menepuk dahinya, ia harus menerima amukan Ryeowook, asisten sekaligus kekasihnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Siwon akan berteriak setelah menaydari kelakuannya lalu meminta Yesung membuat laporan baru lagi, lalau Siwon akan menggambar lagi, membuat laporan lagi dan seterusnya.

Srett..

Yesung kehabisan batas kesabaran, ia menarik kertas itu hingga membuat sobekan di ujungnya. Ia menatap Siwon, mengintimidasi pimpinan yang juga sepupunya.

"Berhenti seperti ini Siwon, kau membuat semuanya kacau, Kyuhyun tidak akan suka"

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut. Yesung menjadi merasa bersalah, ia kembali duduk, mengatur nafasnya, tangannya terangkat, bertumpu di atas meja.

"Dengarkan aku Siwon, hidupmu harus berjalan seperti biasanya, kau harus bangkit, aku mohon"

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia bersandar, menerawang.

"Hyung, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Yesung hanya menghela nafas, membuangnya kasar namun tetap beranjak, memberi spasi agar Siwon bisa berfikir lebih jernih.

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat terdengar pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat, membiarkan dirinya hanyut sendiri dalam lamunan.

' _Siwonnie, saatnya makan'_

' _Ya ampun Siwon, kau apakan baby Suho ku?'_

' _Siwon, saranghae'_

Siwon membuka matanya, merasa jika beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun berbisik padanya, namun nihil, ruangan itu hanya menyisakan dirinya, seorang diri.

Matanya memanas, sofa berwarna peach itu dulu tak sedingin kini, dulu Kyuhyunnya ada disana, duduk sambil menyuapinya makan siang, menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat atau memijat bahunya yang lelah.

Atau, saat Kyuhyunnya berdiri di depan jendela, bercerita betapa menggemaskan anak mereka di sekolah.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah.. apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang"

Siwon tersenyum miris, air matanya menetes, pandangannya masih terpaku keluar jendela, tangisan yang berubah menjadi isakan, Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kyu" Hanya lirihan, dan Siwon kembali tumpah dalam kesedihannya, ia memukul dadanya sekuat yang ia bisa, mengalihkan betapa perih yang ia rasakan.

Siwon mencium cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kanannya, seakan mengecup jemari Kyuhyun, ia sesenggukan, mengeluarkan semua bebannya, betapa ia merindukan sosok sang istri. Rasa kehilangan benar-benar menusuk dadanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan hari-harinya dan suho kedepan, bisakah mereka bertahan tanpa Kyuhyun?

...

Suho memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan menyayat, namja kecil itu hanya diam memperhatikan Siwon membuatkan dirinya semangkuk ramyeon, ayahnya masih mengenakan kemeja kerja, sama seperti dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Suho turun dari kursinya, memeluk kaki Siwon dari belakang. Siwon terkejut, ia berbalik menemukan Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan tulus. Siwon berjongkok.

"Wae chagi?"

"Daddy jangan sedih lagi ne, ada Suho, Suho akan menjadi pengganti Mommy, Suho akan belajar memasak"

Siwon tersentuh, direngkuhnya Suho kedalam pelukannya, mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Suho tidak perlu menjadi siapapun, cukup selalu ada untuk Daddy, arra?"

Suho mengangguk.

"Ne, Mommy pasti senang"

Siwon kembali memeluk Suho, menggumam betapa ia bersyukur memiliki anaknya itu.

Ting tong ting tong

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi, Suho mengernyitkan dahinya, Siwon pun sama. Dengan berlari kecil Suho mengikuti Siwon yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Cklek.

PLETAK!

"Ouuccchhh"

"Mommy!"

Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul gulungan majalah dengan cukup keras, di depannya berdiri namja manis dengan sebuah koper d sampingnya, Suho sudah melompat kedalam gendongan sang namja manis, memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Yak! Choi Siwon! Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan, kau membuatku harus menghentikan proyek besarku" Namja manis itu masih berteriak keras meskipun ia mengusap-usap punggung bocah kecil di gendongannya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun chagi" Suara Siwon bercicit kecil, masih mengusap kepalanya dan memandang namja manis a.k.a Kyuhyun dengan perasaan takut dan rindu bersamaan. Kyuhyun menggeram, menarik kopernya dengan Suho yang masih digendongannya. Siwon mengikut dari belakang setelah menutup pintunya.

"Kau tahu, Wookie sampai menghubungiku, mengatakan jika kau mengacaukan pekerjaan selama 2 hari ini"

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, masih mengusap punggung Suho, jujur saja, ia juga sangat merindukan keluarga kecilnya.

"Tapi, aku merindukanmu sayang, aku tidak bisa fokus, aku tidak bisa tanpamu, aku hampa.."

"Jangan berlebihan Choi Siwon! Aku tidak mati! Aku hanya mengurus proyek di jepang, itupun baru 2 hari, Demi Tuhan" Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Siwon memasang wajah memelas, menatap Suho dengan iri. Menganggap anak kecilnya itu begitu beruntung bisa memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau Suho baby boy!"

Suho menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut, wajah Kyuhyun berubah melembut.

"Jangan berlebihan okay, Mommy hanya pergi sebentar"

Suho mengangguk, mengecup pipi Mommynya senang, sementara Siwon semakin menekuk wajahnya, Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan itu mau tidak mau tersenyum, ia menurunkan Suho, meminta anaknya itu untuk membawa kopernya ke dalam kamar, Suho mengerti, bukan sekali ini ia diminta seperti itu, ia tahu jika kedua orang tuanya butuh waktu berdua, tanpanya. Maka dari itu Suho memilih untuk lebih lama di dalam kamar orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah suaminya, memperhatikan berapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi diwajah Siwon dua hari ini, menurut pengakuan Yesung, Siwon sudah seperti mayat hidup, dan menurut Donghae Siwon malah lebih buruk dari itu.

"kau tampak mengerikan hyung"

"tanpamu"

"Cheesy"

"Hanya untukmu"

"Berhenti hyung"

Siwon terkekeh, mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lama, Kyuhyun menyusuri wajah Siwon, banyak jejak airmata, dan hei, pipi itu semakin tirus, denganr ahang menonjol.

"Sebegitu rindukah?"

Siwon mengangguk, membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, menyesap aroma yang keluar dari perpotongan leher istrinya, Siwon begitu manja di depan Kyuhyun.

"jangan pergi lagi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"kalian berlebihan"

Dan mereka tertawa, menertawakan kekonyolah keluarga mereka.

Hhhhh.. cinta memang kadang terlalu berlebihan bukan? What do you thinking Kyu? Kyukyukyu

END


End file.
